


Holiday Cheer

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [9]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken tries his best to make cookies, but he is thwarted by several housemates. Features:  The Spoon of Doom (TM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Cheer

A wooden spoon landed with a resounding thwack onto the back of a thieving hand.

 

“Hey! That hurt! Come on just one more taste?” Whined the blond chibi pathetically.

 

I looked over at Michel as he nursed the sore spot on his knuckles. “If you eat any more of that cookie dough you will explode and there will be none left to make cookies with.”

 

“But chocolate chip is my favorite!” Michel ducked another swing of my deadly spoon to steal another morsel of dough.

 

“Out! Let me bake in peace!” Michel backed away in mock terror as I advanced with my weapon. “Look if you want to help go to the store for me. We need more chocolate chips and eggs. Plus if you want me to make plum pudding I need the ingredients on the list. Now Scoot!”

 

“Ok but you’d better save some of the cookie making for me. I want to help decorate the gingerbread.” I shoved the list and some money at Michel and breathed a sigh of relief when he went out the back door.

 

He truly had the best of intentions but Michel was a disaster waiting to happen in a kitchen. Plus he tried to sneak in all kinds of weird ingredients into the cookie dough. If it smelled good then he tried to dump it in. At least I could trust Yuki to follow the recipes. I looked over at the quiet half Japanese member of Weiss just in time to catch him sneaking a large spoonful of the chocolate laden batter.

 

“Hey! You too? Have I no honest helpers?” I raised my spoon of doom and Yuki agilely dodged my reprimand.

 

He stuck his spoonful into his mouth and chewed blissfully. I rolled my eyes at him as he smirked.

 

“What can I say? I love cookie dough too. So should I mix up a double batch of the sugar cookies?” Yuki scrutinized the cookbook and I was sure he was already doubling the ingredient amounts.

 

“You’d better because at the rate we’re going we’ll be lucky to get a dozen actually baked.” I turned as the oven timer went off and peeked inside.

 

The first batch was a perfect golden brown. And I grabbed my oven mitts to lift the hot cookie sheet. Once on the stovetop I used a spatula to move the warm cookies to a cooling rack. I removed the mitts and brushed off the front of my apron. It had been a gift from Chloe and I have to admit it made me smile every time I wore it. The apron itself was nothing special, just tan canvas, but the printed message is what caused the reactions. There in bold letters across the whole front were the words: Whip it, Beat it, Pinch it, Squeeze it, Bite it, I Love Cooking. The dirty overtones of that are what put a grin on my face. I heard the back door open as I slid another cookie sheet into the oven. As I was bent over I felt a hand on my ass.

 

“Hello Chloe, did you have a nice time shopping?” The person behind me leaned in closer and snugged one arm around my waist. A cold nose nuzzled the side of my neck.

 

“Mmmmm you smell like chocolate.” Then a wicked tongue licked a wet line up my neck.

 

“C…Chloe knock it off. Where’s Aya?” I shuddered as his hand crept lower.

 

“He’s getting the bags out of the car. Yes I know, magnanimous of him but it was his payment for making me leave a Holiday sale at Harrods’s. Love the apron…how about next time you wear it just for me. You can leave the rest of the clothes off.” Chloe’s whispered suggestion brought heat rushing to my face.

 

“Not here in the kitchen! Chloe! S...stop!” He pressed against me and my eyes drifted shut. Chloe’s hand was resting indecently close to my crotch under the cover of the apron. His fingers barely grazing the front of my jeans.

 

“Aw Ken-Ken you’re no fun.” I didn’t even need to turn around to know he was pouting prettily.

 

“Oh cookies. Chocolate chip too. My favorite. Thanks Ken.” Chloe had me so distracted I never even noticed that Aya had entered the kitchen and was busy pilfering a handful of warm cookies.

 

“Hey! Those are for Christmas! Stop! Cookie thief! Chloe let me go.” My lover still had a firm hold on me and I sighed in exasperation as Aya picked up the shopping bags along with half a dozen of my hard morning’s work. Aya had escaped unscathed.

 

Chloe was nibbling on my neck but out of the corner of my eye a saw him reaching for the cooling rack. Lover or not this meant war. I whipped out the spatula and whacked his leather gloved hand.

 

“Ow! Is that any way to treat the man you are sleeping with? The man who just last night took that lovely strawberry flavored lube and…” My eyes widened in mortification and I hastily stuffed a cookie in his mouth before this got any more embarrassing.

 

“Oh…ewww I am out of here!” Yuki escaped before I burst into flames or killed Chloe.

 

Chloe somehow managed to smirk as he chewed and I rolled my eyes. He let me go and grabbed another cookie. It was a losing battle and I wearily conceded defeat. My platinum haired lover then took off his black wool coat and draped it over the back of one of the chairs. He peeled his gloves off and stuffed them in the pocket before sitting down at the table. Chloe placed his chin in his hands and watched me.

 

I dropped dough by the tablespoon onto another cookie sheet and still he stared. His aquamarine eyes following my every movement.

 

“What are you staring at?” I finally asked since his gaze was unnerving me.

 

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you cook? I love watching everything.” Chloe grinned and I suddenly felt like the rabbit in front of a hungry fox.

 

“Look why don’t you make yourself useful and take a cookie cutter and cut out the gingerbread men and put them on that empty cookie sheet. The dough is already rolled out. Yuki was supposed to be doing that but you chased him away.” Then Chloe would have something to do besides make me nervous.

 

“Oh very well. I’ll help if I must since I offended Yuki’s tender sensibilities.” I snorted at that statement. But under my watchful eye Chloe began to cut out the shapes in the fragrant dough.

 

I thought it safe enough to mix up a batch of peanut butter cookies while carols played on the radio. I even forgot I had an audience and sang to a few of them. The last batch of chocolate chip came out of the oven and I turned to grab the trays of gingerbread men. I gaped when I saw the cookie sheets.

 

“Chloe!” I yelled and he sat there blinking at me innocently.

 

“What?” Like I trusted that look from Chloe. I knew better.

 

“The gingerbread men have penises! I can’t hang them on the tree!” I just could not take my eyes off the rows of very well endowed cookies.

 

“Well you did say gingerbread men and they looked so bare without them. Do you have any idea how hard it was to make all those little endowments? Just wait until I frost them. Do we have any black icing and those little silver balls?” Chloe got up and slid the tray into the oven while I just stared.

 

“You are not going to turn my gingerbread men into S and M leather wearing fetish cookies!” I crossed my arms over my chest and glared.

 

Chloe just sat there smirking as he grabbed the bowl of white icing and coated his finger. He took a long, slow lick and winked at me. I swear he would be the death of me and I decided it was safer to just do up the dishes I’d dirtied. I peeked in the oven when the timer went off and to my horror when the dough puffed slightly as they baked the obscene cookies equipment had gotten even larger. I removed the pan and transferred the cookies to a cooling rack. As I lifted the last cookie Michel came bursting in the door.

He set the groceries on the counter and goggled at the cookies.

 

“Hey the gingerbread men have dicks! Cool! Can I help frost em?”

 

I slapped my hand on my forehead and swore next year I was baking all the cookies alone. Even if I had to lock the door.


End file.
